


The Golden Trio

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship, The Golden Trio, except not the harry potter one, ugh i just really love jimmy and cas as identical sassy twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Jimmy are identical twins. No one can see a difference between them. Well, no one except for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Trio

He had always been able to be able to tell.

When they were kids it had been cute.

When they were pre-teens it had made Cas pout and tell him to " _Knock it off Dean!_ "

When they were teenagers it made everyone around them smirk and shake their heads.

Because Dean Winchester had always been able to tell Cas and Jimmy apart. And he was the only one who could 100% of the time except for their mother and Nick (Who had always been weird and perceptive like that).

No one else knew how he did it. Sure he had spent practically every waking moment with the Novak twins since preschool but still, they were identical even down to the rasp in their voices. It made friends laugh uneasily and family members frown. 'Surely it wasn't normal to be so close to someone who was not family...' people thought. But they didn't dare voice it. Mainy because Dean would most likely punch them and Jimmy and Castiel would ruin them emotionally. 

They were the perfect trio. Though Cas and Dean were always closer Jimmy was never left out of anything and even when Sam was going through his 13 year old angst phase he was still allowed to come hang out with them. 

Around school they were called "The Golden Trio" by both kids who understood the reference and by those who didn't. 

Dean, Cas and Jimmy never noticed their reputation around town.

They were caught up in their own world made of three people.

But still, Dean was able to tell the difference between the twins. That was the thing that no one understood.

Cas would walk into math class and Dean would dissolve into silent laughter, resting his head on the desk infront of him and no one would know what was wrong until Cas sat down and Dean leaned over to mutter "Did Cas not want to take the pop quiz today or something, Jimmy?"

Or sometimes some girl would think she was hitting on Jimmy only to be told by Dean that Jimmy had actually gone home sick earlier and that had been the gay twin she had been flirting with.

Everyone that knew the trio despaired of them. But no one would  _ever_ be able to tell the twins apart like Dean could and eventually people stopped thinking it was odd. The only person that ever thought to ask was Cas (because wasn't it always) and Dean's reply was so simple that Jimmy snorted and left the room with a muttered "idiots"

"Cause I love you, oviously" Dean said with a laugh, opening his mouth to say something more but Cas's lips shut him up pretty effectivly.

If anyone had thought to ask Jimmy though he would have said that it was obvious how to tell them apart. Cas couldn't go a minute without mentioning Dean. Oh, and he was left handed.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I now have a fandom blog!! Come talk to me at crossroadsbela.tumblr.com!! I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
